Nightwing
by BatFan678
Summary: Nightwing, a masked vigilante in Bludhaven, will track down and destroy Carmine Falcone's criminal empire.
1. Chapter 1

"All my life, I've been a nobody. I was an orphan on the streets of Bludhaven. Stole food from the garbage, that sorta crap. Every now and then I would get lucky and pickpocket someone. When I got older, I joined the mob. Falconi's mob. God, it was horrible. He treated us like kings, but...I saw things no one should see, let alone do. So I left. I knew I wouldn't be safe, I tried to become a cop. I knew it wasn't gonna help, but I couldn't go to Metropolis. They let me in. I think it was because they knew I had info on Falcone. Turned out to be a pretty good officer. I was on the force about ten years when this guy showed up in Gotham. And he inspired me. I had info on Falcone, I knew his way of thinking. I had the resources. That guy, that regular guy, he inspired me. And now, I live up to that inspiration."

BLUDHAVEN

We see a male cop running through the streets. It's raining.

He enters a police building. Cops are walking around. The chief is talking with one cop, when he sees the one who just entered.

Chief: "Todd, your late."

Todd: "I'm sorry chief. Couldn't find my toaster. Couldn't find a few things. Might have been robbed."

Chief: "Jason, I don't want excuses. Get to work."

Jason: "Yes sir."

He walks away, and the chief continues to talk with the other cop.

Chief: "I don't know what to do with him."

Cop: "Neither do I. How close are we on the vigilante case?"

Chief: "Nowhere. We can't find him, we can't find any evidence, it's like he knows all of our plans."

Cop: "You think he could be one of us?"

Chief: "You really think that one of my officers is gonna dress up, and fight crime?"

Jason overhears the conversation, and smiles. A cop approaches him.

Cop "You got a case."

Jason: "Why do I have a case?"

Cop: "You don't have one yet, and everyone else has three."

Jason: "Oh. Where do I go?"

Cop: "You'll find the document on your desk."

He walks away.

CUT TO:

Jason sits at his desk, and looks at a piece of paper.

Jason: "Man dead in ally, under trash. Possible murder or suicide. Sounds fun."

One Hour Later

Jason looks at the body. He takes a picture. Blood is coming out of one section of his chest. He takes a sample, and looks around the ally. He sees something. Something small. He sees a scale, and picks it up by the sides. It's orange.

Jason: "Weird. Could be used for armor."

He put it in a bag, and looked around the ally some more. He took another photo of the body, and called the morgue.

Soon, he stands with the man who called.

Jason: "Who are you?"

"George. George Flass."

Jason: "How did you find the body?"

Flass: "I'm a garbage man. I moved some of the garbage, and I saw the body."

Jason: "Did you see anyone there?"

Flass: "No."

Jason: "Okay. Can you give me your address? Phone number, date of birth, that stuff?"

Flass: "I was born on December 2nd, 1972. My phone number is 973-660-0216. My address is 14 Valley Lane."

Jason: "Thanks. Did you see an orange scale in the alley?"

Flass: "No."

Jason: "Okay. Thank you sir."

Flass: "No problem."

That Night

THE MORGUE

We see a room full of drawers, and a window. Lighting crashes, and a figure appears on the ledge.

He opens the window, and goes in. He holds a tonfa, a second in a holster. He pulls out a hair pin, and picks the lock on a drawer. The man opens the drawer, and pulls out a body. An old man walks into the room as the man looks at the empty bag.

Old Man: "Who are you? Security!"

A dart enters his neck, and he drops to the floor. The other man looks again at the bag. Empty.

"Should have been here. Sure it was this one."

Guards pour into the room, and the man looks up. He smiles, pushing in the drawer. One guards runs at him, hands in the air. They come down, but the man ducks, uppercutting the man. The guard punches him, and throws a punch again. The man grabs his arm, and kicks his crotch, then his face. He shoves the guard into a wall, and hits him with his tonfa. He slams it onto the guard's face, and backflips away from him, as another guard charges at him. The man comes to a stop, as another guard grabs him from behind. He struggles to get out, but another guard grabs him. They smile as the one who charged comes forwards, rolling up his sleeves. He punches the man, then again, and again. The man looks at the guard, and kicks his feet off the ground, kicking the guard's face. He pulls away from the two guards, and pulls out his other tonfa. He slams them into the face of the guard he kicked. The man then grabs that guard's arm, and slams him into the other guards. They push him off, and one punches the man. The man hits him with the tonfas, and jumps up, kicking him, and pushing off towards the other man, who he slammed the tonfas into. He looked around the room, each of the guards down. He smiled, and jumped out the window as 20 guards poured into the room.

The Next Day

THE POLICE DEPARTMENT

Jason walks through the police department. He sees one cop, and walks to him.

Jason: "Jim! Jim, did you find out who the guy was?"

Jim: "I did. He's one of Bertinelli's men."

Jason: "That explains it."

Jim: "Explains what?"

Jason: "There was a cut, right through the victim's chest. Could have been an assassination."

Jim: "So, was it a threat? Was he gonna switch sides? Give up information?"

Jason: "Worse. We could have a war, right here, in the middle of Bludhaven."

Jim: "Between Bertinelli and Falcone?"

Jason: "Could be. Look into it. I'm gonna try to find the killer."

He ran out of the room, to his desk.

That Night

BLUDHAVEN

Jason walks into his house, and opens his closet. He takes out a domino mask, and puts it on.

Jason, in costume, sneaks into a warehouse. He goes through a window, and looks inside. He squints, trying to make out how many goons there are in the dark.

"Hi."

Jason looks to his right, and sees a woman, wearing a costume, next to him.

"So, you're Nightwing? Underwhelming."

Jason: "Nightwing? Is that what they call me?"

"That's what everyone calls you. Why are you here?"

Nightwing: "I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"Let's just say that I have a score to settle."

Nightwing: "Let's just say that I need answers."

"Is it about the body in the ally?"

Nightwing: "What do you know about that?"

She was gone.

Nightwing: "Crap."

He jumped down, into the room. He gained a foothold on the wall, and jumped onto a thug with a gun. He slammed his tonfa onto the back of the goons neck, and backflipped off the platform he was on, as two more goons showed up. He ran around a corner, into the barrel of a gun.

Goon: "Oh god. Oh my god. I can kill you. Heh heh. Maybe I'll-"

The thug dropped to the floor. An arrow was sticking out of his back. The woman was behind him, holding a crossbow.

Nightwing: "Thanks. Who are you?"

"You can call me the Huntress."

Nightwing: "No. Who are you?"

Huntress: "Not gonna happen."

Nightwing: "I can see. What are you doing?"

Huntress: "I told you. I have a score to settle. Falcone also has something I need."

Nightwing: "I'll help you get it if you can help me get to him."

Huntress: "I don't need your help."

Nightwing: "Do you need this?"

He held a key in his hand.

Huntress: "Give that to me."

Nightwing: "Make me."

She pulled out her crossbow. He swallowed the key.

Nightwing: "You don't want to cut me open."

Huntress: "I've seen worse."

Nightwing: "And I've done worse. Now, you can shoot me, or we can actually do something. Do you want to kill Falcone?"

Huntress: "Yeah."

Nightwing: "Don't. Someone has made a move on the Bertinelli family. No one knows who, but, they'd be smart to assume it was Falcone. If someone kills Falcone, because of that assumption, a war will erupt."

Huntress: "Okay."

Nightwing: "I need your help, okay. Just help me. I want to find out who killed that man. Falcone is my first target."

Huntress: "Fair enough. I'll help. For now."

Nightwing: "Thanks. Give me a minute, we need the key."

CUT TO:

Carmine Falcone sat at his desk. He was bored. And tired. He knew people were blaming him for the death of that man. He wasn't guilty. Not yet.

The door to his office fell to the ground. Nightwing walked in. The Huntress was behind him, crossbow out.

Nightwing: "Falcone. Was it you?"

Falcone: "What did I do?"

Nightwing: "The man."

Falcone: "Son, I know a lot of men."

Nightwing: "In the ally."

Falcone: "Oh, him. I don't know anything."

Huntress: "You're lying."

Falcone: "I'm not lying."

Nightwing: "He isn't lying. He isn't making any sudden movements."

Falcone: "He's right sweetie. So why don't you put that thing down."

Nightwing: "The man had a cut, straight through his chest. Know anything?"

Falcone: "I know who did it."

Nightwing: "Who?"

Falcone: "Slade Wilson. Assassin. Very dangerous. I've hired him before. If you go after him, you're gonna die."

Nightwing: "And he could lead me to the one who wanted him dead?"

Falcone: "No, he's gonna lead you to Bruce Wayne."

Nightwing: "Thanks."

He pulled out a tonfa, and knocked Falcone out.

The Next Day

BLUDHAVEN

Jason walks through the streets. He starts to run as rain falls.

THE POLICE DEPARTMENT

Jason walks to a cop.

Jason: "Arthur?"

Arthur: "Yeah?"

Jason: "Do we have anything on Slade Wilson?"

Arthur: "Don't think so."

Jason: "Check. Please."

Arthur: "Okay. Is he a lead?"

Jason: "Yeah. Found one of Falcone's men. Told me everything."

Arthur: "Where is he?"

Jason: "Slipped away. I turned around for a minute, and he was gone. Still have the information."

Arthur: I think I found him. We got him a long time ago. Murder. I'll print it out."

Jason: "Thanks."

THE WAREHOUSE

Falcone sits at his desk. He rubs his head. A man stands in front of him.

"You told them?"

Falcone: "You can take them, can't you?"

"I'd rather not."

Falcone: "Well, now you have to. There's nothing I can do to stop em from comin' after you. Okay?"

"I get it Falcone. I just better get paid way more for this."

Falcone: "You will. You will."

We see the masked face of the man. Deathstroke.


	2. Chapter 2

BLUDHAVEN

Nightwing stood at the top of an antenna. He jumped off, and landed on a skylight. He looked through, and saw multiple armed goons in the room.

Nightwing: "Bertinelli say your prayers."

He slammed a tonfa into the skylight, and it broke. The goons Shot at the glass, as Nightwing dropped to the ground. He opened the doors, and ran in. The goons didn't notice him. He climbed up a ladder, grabbing one goon's ankle, and pulled him off the balcony. He dropped to the floor, unconscious, and Nightwing went onto the balcony. He climbed onto the railing, and jumped to a lower balcony, landing on one guard, and knocking him off. Another guard rushed over, and Nightwing dropped down, hanging onto the railing.

Guard: "I found some-"

He pulled himself up, grabbing the guard's head, slamming it into the railing, and throwing him over the balcony. He dropped to the ground, and threw a tonfa at an approaching guard, knocking him to the ground. He got up, and Nightwing punched him, sending him back to the ground, and he slammed his foot into the guard's face. He looked around. No sound. No guards.

-click-

Nightwing: "What?"

He turned around, and saw the Huntress behind him. She had her crossbow. Pointed at him.

Nightwing: "Well, this is a coincidence."

Huntress: "Not really."

Nightwing: "Go on."

Huntress: "Knew that you were gonna go after Bertinelli. If you had paid attention, you

would have known I worked for him."

Nightwing: "Oh my god."

Huntress: "Surprising?"

He ran at her, grabbing the crossbow, and threw it across the room. He ripped off her mask.

Nightwing: "Helena Bertinelli. Daughter of Franco Bertinelli. Crime boss."

Huntress: "Guess you are a detective."

Nightwing: "I get around. So, did he make you do this? Did you volunteer? Does he even know?"

Huntress: "He knows. He just doesn't exactly care."

Nightwing: "I can tell. I just want to ask him some questions."

Huntress: "Not gonna happen."

She threw a punch, but her arm was stopped.

Nightwing: "Not gonna happen."

He stopped another punch, and kicked her legs. She fell to the floor, and kicked Nightwing's ankle. He fell, and she got up, kicking him. He was knocked back, and pushed himself up, kicking her. She stumbled back. And punched him. Then again. The third time, he stopped the punch, ducked under another, grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her back, and pushed her forwards. She stumbled and turned around. Nightwing was gone. She quickly looked up, and Nightwing dropped onto her.

Nightwing: "This is fun."

Huntress: "One way to describe it."

Nightwing: "So, Bertinelli lets his daughter beat the crap out of people?"

Huntress: "Guy needs protection. He dragged me into it."

Nightwing: "Oh, well in that case, you're free to go. Get up."

Huntress: "Where are we going?"

Nightwing: "What are his plans? Did he have any? Does he know anything about Slade Wilson?"

Huntress: "Quite the charmer."

Nightwing: "Tell me."

Huntress: "Don't know, probably not any you're interested in, and beats me."

Nightwing: "Thanks."

He climbed up a ladder, and out a window.

The Next Day

THE POLICE DEPARTMENT

Jason walks through the halls. Arthur walks to him.

Arthur: "Hi."

Jason: "Have you found anything on him?"

Arthur: "Uh...yeah. We got him about 30 years ago. Attempted murder. That means he

should be about 50 now. We got reports that his left eye was stabbed in prison. It's gone now. Wears an eyepatch. Hair's white. Has a beard. I think he has a daughter."

Jason: "Thanks."

Arthur: "Why are you so interested?"

Jason: "I think he has connections to Falcone. With Wilson as a witness, we can get rid of him. And if we can get rid of him, Bludhaven will be safer, and we can destroy the whole gang war."

Arthur: "Okay. You think it relates to the body?"

Jason: "I'm sure as hell."

That Night

BLUDHAVEN

We see a figure standing on a rooftop.

He walks around.

"You come here often?"

"Nightwing. What a pleasant surprise.

Nightwing: "Yes, it will be quite pleasant until you're a bloody pulp. Who are you? Supervillain disease coming to Bluhaven now?"

"You can call me Deathstroke."

Nightwing: "Why's the left side covered? Better-oh my god."

Deathstroke: "What?"

Nightwing: "Slade Wilson. You are Slade Wilson. Oh my god. Are you working for Falcone?"

Deathstroke: "I am."

Nightwing: "Not good at keeping secrets."

Deathstroke: "It doesn't matter what I tell you. You aren't getting out of this alive."

He drew a sword from a holder on his back. He smiled through the mask. Nightwing rolled under one swing, uppercutting Slade. He pulled out a tonfa, rolled under another swing, and hit him in the jaw, then whacking him with the tonfa. Slade stumbled back, and ran at him. He dodged one attack, and punched him in the mouth. He right hooked Nightwing, and kicked him. He stumbled back, falling to the ground.

Deathstroke: "Pathetic."

He raised his sword, and Nightwing rolled out of the way. He swung it at Nightwing, who dodged, grabbed the handle, and fought for control. Deathstroke ripped it away from him, and swung upwards, slashing part of Nightwing's leg. He charged forwards, and Nightwing punched him again, taking the sword. Deathstroke looked at him, and pulled out a small, foot-long staff, which expanded into 5 feet.

Nightwing: "I see."

He threw away the sword, and ran at Slade, ducking beneath one

swing, and punching his mouth. Then again. Again. Again. Then, Slade whacked him with the staff, kicked his crotch, and slammed it against his head. Nightwing fell back, and Slade slammed the staff into him again. He kicked Nightwing's face, and slammed the staff into it. He smiled through the mask. Nightwing rolled out of the way, dodging the staff. He pushed himself up, kicking Deathstroke. He punched him, and Deathstroke punched back. He grabbed Slade's fist, twisted his arm, and punched him, then kicking him. He was sent backwards, stumbling. Nightwing ran over, and was uppercutted. Deathstroke kicked him, and whacked him with the staff, slamming into Nightwing's head. He was knocked to the ground, and tripped Deathstroke, quickly getting up. He grabbed Slade's face, and slammed him back into the ground as he got up. He grabbed the staff from him, and threw it off the roof. He slammed a tonfa into Slade's head, and kicked him off the roof.

THE POLICE DEPARTMENT

An officer sees Slade handcuffed to a pole, with a sticky note that reads:

'You can thank me later.'

The Next Day

Jason walks through the building. A cop walks over to him.

Cop: We got someone you were looking for."

Jason: "Wilson?"

Cop: "Wanna talk to him? He's in the interrogation room right now."

Jason walks into a dark room. Slade, unmasked, is sitting in the shadows.

Jason: "Hi."

He sits at a desk.

Slade: "I know who you are."

Jason: "Really?"

He smiled.

Slade: "You know the myth about how people only use 10% of their brains. Not true. But I use parts of my brain scientists and doctors don't even know about."

Jason: "That's great. We're you working for Falcone?"

Slade: "The Roman? Angelica?"

Jason: "Carmine Falcone."

Slade: "Ah, yes. I was."

Jason: "Did you kill the man in the ally?"

Slade: "I did."

Jason: "Who was he?"

Slade: "Beats me."

Jason: "Okay. What were his goals?"

Slade: "Boy, there are some things you're better off not knowing."

He leaned forward, showing his face. Dried blood surrounded an empty eye socket.

Jason walked out of the room.

Cop: "So?"

Jason: "He was working with Falcone. Nothing beyond that."

Cop: "So we can pin it on him. Good."

Jason: "Yeah."

That Night

BLUDHAVEN

Nightwing stood on a rooftop. He jumped down, and hung to the ledge, swinging into a window.

Falcone was sitting at his desk. The Huntress had her crossbow aimed at him. She quickly pointed at the window as Nightwing came in.

Falcone: "It's a party."

Nightwing: "Put that down."

Huntress: "Why?"

Nightwing: "We need him. Both of us. If he dies, what would they think of us? They

would hunt us down!"

Huntress: "I don't care. My father is dead!"

Nightwing: "What? Who-"

Huntress: "I don't know, but everything leads to Falcone! Poison bullet? It's him!"

Nightwing: "He can't die. I'm sorry, but he can't die."

Falcone: "The kid has a point."

Nightwing: "Falcone can't die. It's bad enough one mob boss is dead, and that will probably rally his men. But think this through. If another dies, well, who else is to blame? Wilson is in custody, no regular thug is gonna get past his defenses, and it sure as hell wasn't gonna be a cop! There will be a gang war in the middle of Bludhaven! People will die! Those who should and just regular people! You don't want this. I don't want this, and I'm pretty sure Falcone doesn't want this!"

Huntress: "I thought this through."

She shot Nightwing in the leg, and pointed at Falcone.

Nightwing: "No!"

He grabbed her ankle, and pulled her to the floor. He took an arrow from the crossbow, and stuck it in her leg. She screamed. Falcone smiled.

Falcone: "Well isn't this nice. You know, I have a gun."

Nightwing: "No you don't!"

He grabbed another arrow, and stabbed Falcone. He dropped to the floor, letting go of the gun, which Nightwing took. He pointed at Falcone, and got up. He limped across the room, and climbed out of the window, dropping a story.

Nightwing: "Ow."

THE POLICE DEPARTMENT

Slade sits with a cop in the interrogation room.

Cop: "I'll ask you again. What was Falcone's plan?"

Slade was silent.

Cop: "What was his-"

Thugs armed with machine guns, assault rifles, and shotguns burst into the room.

Slade: "This."

He gets up, and a thug opens the door.

Slade: "Thanks."

He gives Slade his mask, and he puts it on.

Slade: "Staff."

Another thug gives the staff, at one foot, to him.

The Next Day

Jason sits at his desk. A cop approaches him.

Cop: "He got away."

Jason: "You don't think I know. What did he say?"

Cop: "That it was all planned out. Must have been to tell you something."

Jason: 'That he was working with Falcone. It was a trap. We go after Falcone, try to get him on trial, all of us die. We die going after him, or in the courtroom."

His eyes widen.

Jason: "He knows who I am. Falcone knows who I am. He's gonna know now. He's gonna go after me!"

Cop: "What do you mean?"

Jason: "Nothing. Never mind."


	3. Chapter 3

BLUDHAVEN

Jason rushed into his house. He searched through closets, drawers, and cabinets.

Huntress: "Hands up."

Her crossbow is raised.

Jason: "You know? How?"

Huntress: "Falcone."

Jason: "I think you have an obsession."

Huntress: "He came to me."

Jason: "Did he now?

Huntress: "You're a cop then? Is that why you were doing this? For info?"

Jason: "I used to work for Falcone. I know the things one man can do. And I wanted to do that. But for the greater good. Being a cop wasn't helping. We couldn't get close to Falcone, even in his own damn city. After I left, Falcone changed his whole game plan. So I decided to do... well, what I do."

Huntress: "Fine."

Jason: "So... can you let me go now?"

Huntress: "You're going to help me kill Falcone."

Jason: "No offense, but you aren't exactly a damsel in distress."

Huntress: "Jason, you are going to help me kill Falcone."

Jason: "I'll help you bring him in."

Huntress: "You don't get it. This man killed my father. He murdered my mother, and raped my sister. This isn't something to take lightly."

Jason: "Yeah, he forced me to kill people. Innocent people. People who were at the wrong place at the wrong time. I had to shoot them, slit their throats, tie them up, feed them to dogs, run them over, what ever that bastard could think of! Sure he destroyed your family, but he made me destroy countless others."

Huntress: "All the more reason to kill him."

Jason: "You think killing him will help? Help ease the pain? Make things right? It won't. Falcone would be gone, but not his empire. Besides, killing him won't bring back your family."

Huntress: "I know. Do you know how many dreams I've had?"

Jason: "Better not have me in them. Heh heh."

Huntress: "No. My dreams have Falcone, dead, a bolt lodged in his forehead, and me smiling. Do you know how badly I want that dream- no. Those dreams; to be a reality?"

Jason: "Pretty bad."

Huntress: "Just help me. Just help me break in, and I'll handle the rest."

Jason: "I'm in. When do you want to do it?"

Huntress: "Tonight. Be there."

She lowers the crossbow, and climbs out a window.

That Night

Huntress twists the arm of one of Falcone's men.

She kicks one behind her, and spins the first around, launching him into the second. She ducks under a punch, uppercutting the attacker, and kicks his groin. Then, she leaps behind a crate. Bullets fly past, hitting the crate, and just missing Huntress. Holes start tearing through the crate. Sooner or later, it would break, and that would be the end of her.

CRASH!

Nightwing bursts through a window, landing on the thug with the gun. Huntress comes out from behind the crate.

Huntress: "Where were you?'

Nightwing: "Well, I do have a job."

Huntress: "Fine. Let's just get Falcone."

"I'm afraid Mr. Falcone won't be joining us tonight."

Nightwing: "Slade Wilson."

Slade: "I've said it before, I'll say it again. Call me Deahstroke."

He whips out a pistol, firing. Nightwing dodges one bullet, which almost enters his skull. Huntress raises her crossbow, and shoots. The bolt knocks the gun out of Slade's hand. He looks at Helena, and pulls out a bo staff. He hits another bolt fired, sending it flying across the room. He does this two more times, getting closer and closer to Huntress. He slams the staff into her crossbow, knocking it out of her hands. In a second, Deathstroke swings the staff at Huntress. She blocks it with her arm, and punches Deathstroke. He brings the staff towards him, and looks to Nightwing, who has come from behind the crate. He pulls out a tonfa, and throws it up in the air. it spins around, and lands in Nightwing's hands. Deathstroke slowly walks forwards, staff in both hands. He swings at Nightwing, purposely missing, and slams the end of the staff into Huntress. He spins it upwards, and the staff hits Huntress' jaw. He then hits nightwing, slamming it into his sides. Huntress runs behind Slade, punching him. She grabs his head, pulling him back. Slade grabs her arms, and throws her over comes from the side, hitting Slade with a tonfa. He ducks under an attack, grabs the mercenary's arm, and spins him. Nightwing lets go, sending Deathstroke into a stack of crates. Slade gets up, and brushes dirt off of his shoulders. He rushes at Nightwing, grabbing a tonfa, hitting Nightwing with it, and throws it at Huntress. She dodges it, and runs towards her crossbow. Nightwing kicks Deathstroke, knocking him to the ground. Slade pushes himself off the floor, and punches Nightwing. Jason blocks a second punch, and hits Slade. He kicks him, and pushes Deathstroke against a wall. He punches him, then again. Deathstroke headbuts Nightwing, causing him to stumble back. Deathstroke hits Nightwing, and pulls out a dagger. He sticks it into Nightwing's side, and kicks him. Nightwing falls, and Slade kicks him in the head. Nightwing falls back, and pulls the dagger out of his side. He throws it at Slade, who grabs the blade, and throws it at Huntress. She grabs her crossbow, as the knife enters her hand. She drops her crossbow, and pulls the knife out. Nightwing gets up, and punches Deathstroke. He blocks an attack, dodges another, and preforms a roundhouse kick, knocking Deathstroke to the ground. He picks Slade up by he neck, and slams him into a wall. He pins Slade on the wall, and slams him into it.

Nightwing: "Where's Falcone!?"

Deathstroke: "Falcone's gone. He ran to Gotham, and got his ass handed to him by the Bat."

Nightwing: "Your coming with me."

Huntress: "No! He's the closest thing to Falcone I have."

Nightwing: "You don't want to do this."

Deathstroke: "If there's one thing you should never do Jason, is argue with women."

Nightwing: "Helena, don't do this!"

She fires a bolt, which enters Deathstroke's forehead. It kills him. Instantly.

Nightwing: "What did you just-"

BANG!

A bullet speeds into, and out of, Nightwing's head. Deathstroke holds a gun, the bolt still within his head. Huntress stares. Then, she runs forwards. She kicks Deathstroke, knocking the gun out of his hand. He punches Helena, and grabs her neck. He starts to choke her.

Deathstroke: "Do not try to find me. Do not try to find Falcone. I will kill you if you try."

He let go of her neck, and ran away.

One Week Later

BLUDHAVEN

The police force, citizens, and Helena all stand in a cemetery.

Jason's casket is lowered into the ground. Everyone hangs their heads in silence. It's raining. Hard. Dirt is piled into the grave, and a tombstone is placed. Soon, it ends. People silently, and slowly, leave the graveyard. Everyone, but Helena. She kneels at the grave.

Helena: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Jason, just... please forgive me."

"I'm sure he does."

She looks behind her, and sees Deathstroke.

Helena: "You bastard. I should kill you here."

Deathstroke: "No. Not even I would kill here."

He rests his hand on Helena's shoulder, and walks away. She follows.

END

POST CREDITS SCENE:

We see Jason's grave.

A shovel is shoved into the dirt.


End file.
